


Brain Damage

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second he stepped off the bus he remembered his detention- For the exact same reason, he accidentally fell asleep in English class- first period no less- and then the teacher decided it was fair to give him a detention. It’s not like he can control himself falling asleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Volrosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volrosso/gifts).



> i was listening to a piano cover of a thousand years writing the last part- and i think it fueled what is probably one of my favorite descriptions of a kiss on the head i've ever seen.

 

Nate is not a nerd.

He may be unpopular, he may enjoy the occasional video game, and he might’ve read a comic once.

He’s just unnoticeable.

He’s alone on school projects, he’s never been asked out, he’s never even had a friend.

Okay that’s a lie, he’s had a friend but not any more. Every day it’s just him at his locker, gathering his things and going to his first class. He sits alone at lunch, he sits alone on the bus. He lays on his bed listening to music until dinner. He’s short, short for a 16 year old, and he’s got big brown eyes- even he knows that- and short brown hair that hangs over his face. He’s nothing special, he’s Nate Novarro.

Nothing special. 

Sigh.

~.~

Nate’s hair is messy as fuck in the morning, going in all directions except the right one, and his eyes were dark because of him being tired. He hated waking up early in the morning. He manages to pull himself out of bed and get in the shower, hoping that’ll wake him up more. This also prove futile and he gets out of the shower as sleepy as he got in. He stared at himself in the fogged up mirror, clearing a space for him to see. His hair stuck to his face and his eyes barely managed to catch light. 

He sighed.

He opened his door, shivering from being cold and closed it, searching for clothes to put on. Nate finds some jeans, a t-shirt and the random gray hoodie he wears all the time. When he got those on, he went downstairs and saw yellow post-it note on the table.

 

  
Had to leave early, sorry hun! Have a good day , lunch’s in the fridge ~ xoxo mom.

He sighed again.

Nate got his stuff together, shoving his books in his backpack along with his lunch and threw it over his shoulder, walking to the bus stop.

He wasn’t alone at the bus stop, but he didn’t really talk to any of the people there either. He had his earphones in, but occasionally he heard their names over the music. Brendon, Spencer, Dallon.. Jon? He only thinks in that case, he doesn’t talk a lot like him, only when that Ryan kid is there. He saw the bus driving up the street and adjusted his backpack, letting the other teens get on before him. Then he sat down, closing his eyes and falling asleep on accident.

~.~

Before he’s knows it, he’s being shaken by one of the boys at the bus stop, Spencer, and he tells him, “Dude you gotta get up now.”

He almost smiles, just because of him being a noticed.

The second he stepped off the bus he remembered his detention- For the exact same reason, he accidentally fell asleep in English class- first period no less- and then the teacher decided it was fair to give him a detention. It’s not like he can control himself falling asleep!

He sulked to his locker, frowning as he gathered all his books. He heard chatting voices next to him, all familiar. Nate closed his locker, glancing over, and catching one of them staring at him- Oh my god, Alex Suarez.

Okay, he’s doesn’t like Alex, because he’s barely talked to him. Like once, when they were forced to work together because they sat together and he was just blushing the entire time and Alex was laughing at him and.. Siggh. He’s just.. fond. Of his face, in every way, shape, or form. When he forgets to look away and leave, Alex raises an eyebrow at him. It was nearly impossible for Nate not to blush, so he gasped and did so, slamming his locker shut and scurrying off to his first period. Ew.

Off course, the first thing that he hears when he walks in is his teacher’s high pitched scratchy voice that he has to listen to everyday otherwise, “Did you remember your detention, Mr. Novarro?”

“Yes,” he said in his most tired voice and she just rolled her eyebrows. He went to go sit down and mentally slapped himself in the face so he wouldn’t fall asleep.

Though that doesn’t make any sense.

\--

Six hours of hell and hunger and unhappiness later, it’s time for detention. While everybody else gets to leave school, he’s stuck in the purgatory that is detention, with probably people who will make fun of him the entire hour after school. He’d been there was before for the same stupid reason, and at that time there was so many crazy kids and juvenile delinquents that he thought he was going to suffocate. But for some reason, when he walked into the classroom there was only one other person. He neglected to stare at the person in an attempt not to be weird. He went to go sit down, nothing in his hands. His plans were to just sleep the entire hour, and get woken up by the teacher that will yell at the two of them to leave. Or the other dude, whoever he was. When he sat down, his face was immediately against the desk.

And he was like for a while, the only sound he heard was the guy standing up and sitting down next to him, which he didn’t know whether or not to decide on if it was creepy or nice or sad in case of him being lonely. Who knows.

“Hey,” he poked his cheek, making Nate open his eyes. And it was Alex Suarez staring at him, with a smile on his face.

Again, nearly impossible for him not to blush.

“What, uh, what did you do that f-for?” Shit.

“Oh not really anything, I’m just bored and you’re the only one in this room with me. So I’d thought I try to get you to talk.”

“Well that’s something, actually..” he laughed and Nate made some kind of face that he tried hiding. It’s not like his laugh was one of the cutest things on the planet. Tootally.

“Just trying to be friendly, Nate.”

“You know my name?”

Alex made a confused face and raised an eyebrow, “Uh, duh? I mean I’ve sat next to you plenty of times in class before and we’ve gone to the same school district since we were kids. I feel like if I don’t know your name by now I’m being an asshole.”

 

“Right. Mhm,” he closed his eyes again, in hopes that Alex would stop talking with his ridiculously cute voice and maybe let him sleep through this literal dream.

But Alex couldn’t possibly let him sleep, and slid off his seat. All Nate heard was that and the creak of the desk. Then the world must’ve froze when he felt lips touch his.

He opened his eyes wide and saw nothing in front of him, and nothing across from him.

Well shit it was a dream.

Alex was still far away from him, and he managed to catch him looking at him. Alex actually smiled when he noticed, returning back to his math book in front of him. What a cute fucking charming stupid beautiful faced-

The door opened, and the teacher did in fact yell at them to get out, and Nate was up in no time, heading towards the door when the teacher closed it as soon as he reached it. That made him slam his head against it and fall back, right onto his ass.

He thought he was going to hear uproarious laughter from every corner of him even if the door was closed. Alex didn’t even laugh, he slid down onto the floor and put an arm on his shoulder. Looking worried, even, “Holy shit dude, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just, bump, on the head, ha, haha,” he sounded like a robot and for some reason this got a smile from Alex. He helped him up and Nate still felt dizzy- who makes doors out of fucking metal like who even.. 

“Come on, I’ll help you out,” Alex put Nate’s arm around him, and it was very weird sight, because of their what seemed like a foot of height difference but that was just Nate’s brain damage talking. Alex opened the door and they walked out into the hall, and Nate was suddenly being escorted to the front of the school by the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen. This is time he was sure it was real cause his head hurt like fucking hell.

When’d they got to the front, he saw two cars, obviously each other’s parents. “Think you can make it to the car?”

That was dangerously said close to his face, “Y-yeah, I’ll be fine..”

“Okay,” Alex leaned forward and kissed his head and for real this time, not a dream, everything stopped. He felt his heart skip a beat and his knees get weak and everything you felt when you listened to your favorite song and it was a symphony when Alex muttered a bye into his hair. The sound of violins were like his heart strings people plucked and played and the piano was his eyes when they blinked, and the soft footsteps he heard when he walked away. Nate felt every good emotion at once and he managed to get himself to his car in shock, sliding into the front seat with his mom in the driver’s seat.

“Did you get yourself a boyfriend?” she said with a smirk and Nate looked at her with the most mystified look on his face, and suddenly every blush he’s ever made in his life was jealous of the way he was right now, red like a tomato or an apple or the sweetest strawberry you’d ever taste in your life.

“N-no, I don’t, I don’t think.. so.. Stop making that face at me!” his mother just laughed and started the car, driving them both home with a Nate that wasn’t functioning correctly.

He was convinced everything that just happened was his obvious brain damage from that dumb metal door.

  
Like, seriously, who makes doors out of metal.  



End file.
